Sailor Rainbow: The Dark Kingdom
by violetbautista09
Summary: A normal hard-working middle school girl discovers that she's not so normal. She turns into a warrior of the rainbow and happiness. Meanwhile, Nephrite tries to figure out who he really was during the Silver Millenium and to whom his loyalties truly lie with.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't uptated with my other stories but I have been busy with school lately. I'd just like to say that I'll be working on this story with WaterBendingQueen88. As for the cover image and Sailor Rainbow, those two belong to WaterBendingQueen88. This story mostly belongs to her anyway. Hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm Ayame Mascari. I'm a 14 year old girl and attend Juuban Middle School. I support a lot of charities and I am very bright, even though I am a bit restless. I always thought that Japan's peace would last forever.**

 **But lately, there have been a lot of strange paranormal incidents that involve a trio called the Sailor Senshi: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars.**

 **Even though they have saved many people, they have been creating trouble since they first appeared. People had started leaving Japan when they found out that the police couldn't help us. They were defeated last night by some hot dude.**

 **But I wasn't going to let this affect me. However, this morning something strange happened. Who knew that with just an observation, you would go through so much.**

* * *

Ayame heard the alarm clock go off at 7:45. She turned it off, got up and stretched.

"Time to get things started."

Thirteen minutes later, Ayame was heading towards the kitchen while reading a book. She wasn't looking when going to the kitchen so she tripped over her dad, who seemed to be fixing something.

Ayame shrieked as she fell to the floor. Her atomic tangerine hair covered her face as she changed into a sitting position. She brushed her hair aside and got up to face her dad.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ayame asked as she fixed the front bow of her uniform.

"Sorry Aya," her dad said sheepishly and sweatdropped. He picked up the book she dropped and handed it to her. "Your mother said she spotted rats in there and asked me to get rid of them. I spotted two of them but I accidently broke one of the table's legs."

Ayame spotted movement behind her mother's favorite vase and gently removed it. She immediately met frightened eyes.

"That's not a rat. It's actually a mouse," Ayame whispered cheerfully to her dad. She moved closer towards the frightened mouse and it squeaked.

Ayame frowned before looking at her dad. "Try to be gentle with it and offer it food. And it would be better if Mom didn't know of this."

Ayame walked past her dad and checked the clock. She realized that she would have to eat on the way to school.

Ayame's mother turned around when Ayame entered the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow.

"Dad," said Ayame automatically. Her mother gave a small nod and turned her attention to the newspaper.

"Anything new?" Ayame asked as she made herself some toast.

"Those Sailor Senshi striked again last night. Honestly! Those girls should be careful to where they attack. It says here that someone almost got set on fire by that Sailor Mars," her mother said, clearly displeased.

Ayame grabbed her lunch from the table and faced her mother. "I'm definitely setting up another charity."

She checked the time and her eyes widened.

"Gotta go now! See you later, Mom!" She kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen.

She jumped over her dad and ran towards the door.

"Bye Dad!" And Ayame ran out of the door while eating toast.

Mrs. Mascari met Mr. Mascari at the door and watched their daughter before she disappeared around a corner.

"We're lucky to have Ayame," Mrs. Mascari murmured quietly.

"We sure are," Mr. Mascari muttered.

* * *

"Morning!" Ayame exclaimed happily as she passed a milk man.

"Good morning," the milkman greeted politely.

Ayame walked on before taking out the book she had been reading earlier. Well more like seeing the pages since it was technically an art book.

Ever since Ayame could remember, she had always been fascinated by art because of it's colors. Never had she seen a painting that bored her.

So it was no surprise that Ayame stopped walking and let the book fall on the sidewalk as she watched a mansion appear out of thin air.

Ayame blinked and looked around her. Nobody seemed to have noticed how a mansion just appeared out of thin air. Well more like a hill, that is.

Ayame felt something stir inside her and she suddenly felt dizzy. She leaned against a pole and gasped. She had felt someone's aura.

She heard a car speeding by and dizzily looked up. Everything went into slow motion.

Ayame saw a red car but it wasn't the car that got her attention. It was the man in the car.

The only thing she managed to see of him was putting on sunglasses and hiding his blue eyes.


End file.
